riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
GT Envo Roran
GT Envo Roran (March 7th 30 B.E - January 1st 2162), is the racing type of all four of the 21 Continental's Car faction. GT Is armed with missiles that would come out from the hood and has the ability to drive over oil traps by spiky tires. Just like Rammer Netherlandic Roran GT Is one of the first fastest car forms throughout The Europodia Car Faction, and is the heart of Envo ''(Belgium).'' Manufactured Roran Speed Way During the Era with Roran Speed Way not only was he a racer but an experimental technician for testing newer parts if developed for future races or future Demolition Derby's against other rival company's such as Thorndyke Inc. he can be a little aggressive when it comes to racing but it is worth it, during Rivera Speedway's downfall GT and Stryker Gorger Roran concentrated mostly on Thorndyke's Supply Lines, in order to slow down his company's profits and growing Business, and would sometimes take night shifts with Logan, in an attempt to keep spies from entering the garage. As Thorndyke Inc gathers more benefits and parts, their cars have gotten a lot faster, than those of Roran Speed Way, and also with ability to do more damage to another Car, but fortunately Zero Koakshi after witnessing much of the excitement joined Roran Speed way which at last made life more easier for them, his wife Shiziku Hodaki joined about 2 months after and became the teams medical Nurse and Supplier. After 4 Years the profits of Roran Speedway was so high that they were starting to receive cars and Drivers endlessly while Thorndyke Ink at last was losing steam heavily, due to the lack of supplies and parts. Rivera Speed way surprised Thorndyke on his door step, racing around the building until they decide to send cars either to race them or have destroy them. The Final Showdown occurred In White Mountain where Roran Speedway won by 4 Links. Which Thorndyke Inc, began going into a huge state of bankruptcy, and by the crash of 2010 Thorndyke Inc went out of Business and was no longer a threat to Roran Speed Way any longer. The Galactic War However during the events of the Galactic War, and the events of Death Rivera GT Envo Rivera acted as a Ruthless spy car on behalf of the Rivera Federation Invasion Of Earth, including the Earth's Invasion of Rivera as Well, He is clearly known as Spy Hunter. His name remained as Spy Hunter until the Events of the Universal Death Conflict when Death Rivera has Invaded the Surface to reoccupy it from Earth's grasp that they have invaded 30 years ago. Spy Hunter was originated by the game Series that was created by Midway in the 21st century and now despite the game being obsolete the Earth is now going to see for themselves the events of Spy Hunter as well as a car shooting machine guns and missiles, as well as leaving trails of oil and being able to drops smoke screens. GT was the first out of all of the Rivera Car forms in order to have a child despite being a car. Fakia Envo Roran gave birth to a daughter during the events of the Death Rivera war and he was the only one to actually care for her despite them both being on separate sides. It is clearly unknown how Fakia became pregnant, maybe she just gather sperm and injected it all into her own body or she just had sex with another man while GT was Dark and after giving birth left the the other man in Order to be back with GT Envo Roran the situation is clearly unknown, Fakia knew that she could no longer have sex with GT due to the fact of him being a car and had to find out another way to get the two of them a child. GT Envo Roran is also the first out of all the Car forms to drive among the water something that all the Euro Forms on wheels have a huge fear of due to the fact that they are cars and can sink easily in to the deepest part of any watery Area on Earth, until reaching the dents of crush death. Destruction Category:Vehicle Log Category:Continental's Category:Males Category:Soul Walker Category:Envo Category:Belgium Category:Characters who are of Regian Decent Category:Machines